


Day 20 - Dancing

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Bruce finishes a day of work in the lab and finds Tony waiting for him with a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the delay in adding a new story to this series. I've had a rough few weeks emotionally and needed some time to sort myself out. Hope this little ficlet is worth the wait. Thanks for your understanding.

Bruce had had a long day in the lab. Tony had left him alone with quite a bit of tests to run still and wandered off to God only knew where. Bruce had to admit, he was a little peeved. The work had lasted well until the evening before he could finally call it a day.

 

The scientist trudged down the hall to the door of the master suite he shared with Tony, hiding a yawn behind his hand as he opened the door and stepped inside. “Tony?” he called as he looked around the main room.

 

There was a fire going in the fireplace and the lighting was dimmed. So Tony was there at some point at least, Bruce mused to himself as he closed the door behind himself.   
  
Tony stepped out in jeans and a t-shirt, his feet bare as he entered from the bedroom and smiled. “Hey, handsome. Ready for some fun?”   
  
The question made Bruce arch a brow in surprise as he walked over to Tony and gave him a kiss hello. “Fun? What have you been doing all day? You left me with all that stuff in the lab…”   
  
“Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. But I figured you wouldn’t mind if you found out I’d skipped out early to plan a nice little date for us right here at home.” Tony grinned down at Bruce and the scientist felt a little of the fatigue slipping away as a smile formed.

 

“A date huh? What did you have in mind, Mister Stark?” he asked as he slipped his arms around Tony’s waist.

 

“Yep. You, me and Etta.” Tony pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, Etta James filtering in through the speakers as she sang that at last, her love had come along.

 

Bruce had to admit he was such a sap where Tony Stark was concerned. The grin lingered as Tony pulled him closer and started off their date with a sweet slow dance, swaying to the music quietly. He rested his head against Tony’s and closed his eyes, their clasped hands resting over Tony’s heart where the arc reactor used to be.

 

“I love you,” Bruce whispered in his partner’s ear, eyes closed still as he contented himself with the world being narrowed down to just the two of them.

 

“Love you too,” Tony murmured back, his other arm around Bruce’s waist to keep the scientist close as they danced to the music. He brushed a kiss to Bruce’s cheek and quietly started humming along to the song.

  
The date had only just begun and Bruce already knew that it was perfect. Everything was when he had Tony Stark in his arms.


End file.
